


Possible Musketeers

by Keenir



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, POV Female Character, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what could have happened in <i>The Challenge</i><br/>(may be extended to cover other episodes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Constance and d'Artagnan

_"After all, what is love compared with money?"_ d'Artagnan asks me.

For so much of the time I have known him, I endured his jests and the sourer of his remarks, because I love him, and because I have had reason to believe he loves me. It warmed my heart to hear him say he cares nothing about having a rich mistress, cares not for any of my objections, cares only for my love.

And then he said money is unimportant. Damp fingers coming together, extinguishing the light of my - okay, so not my best metaphor. Still applicable.

I arranged this meeting between us because I want you to live, d'Artagnan. I still do; but I may need some time to myself to digest that remark of yours. Surely you meant something other than what it sounded like. You have been to the parts of Paris where the people have little money - and you wish me to have none?

No matter what meaning was your intent, I will use it to fuel what I must do to keep you alive: "Unimportant?" I repeat.

"I love you. You love me. _That_ is important," d'Artagnan says.

"And where would we live, then, if I remain with you? What would we eat? Am I to be a woman scrounging for scraps alongside you, a man with nothing to his name, who won't even be a former Musketeer? Or will you continue spending the days with your friends, leaving me alone in whatever under-bridge or hovel we find ourselves in? Do you expect me to buy our food by being the very thing you thought I was when we met?" and the anger becomes easier and easier the further I commit to these questions spilling forth from my mouth.

He looks at me, and, by God, if he says 'I love you' in answer, I will slap him.

I hold in my tears until he has gone. And then I let them flow until I fear I am dry forever after.


	2. Treville and Athos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The good news is: d'Artagnan got to fight for the Musketeers. The bad news is it had a cost.

"You wanted d'Artagnan to fight the Cardinal's man," Treville says to Athos, the two of them alone in what had been Treville's office, nearly all the walls bare. "You said he could be the best of us."

"I did," Athos says.

"He has fought alongside us, yes. He had adventures alongside yourself, Porthos, and Aramis. But you forgot how junior he is here, member or not of the King's Musketeers." It had not been difficult for a contingent of loyal Musketeers to petition His Majesty for an audience to ask for Treville's removal. To them, he could no longer see what was best for the Musketeers as a whole.

If you're playing favorites, Treville's predecessor had once told him, be subtle about it.

"And he won," Athos said. d'Artagnan had defeated the Cardinal's man.

"He did, yes. He won after he fought - not after I or yourself or any other Musketeer with years of experience fought."

"I won't apologize."

Treville had a short laugh. "You never have, Athos. I'd worry if you _did_. That's also why I won't bother to tell you to keep yourself and the others out of trouble."

Athos watched him pick up the last of his things from the room which had been his for so very long. And Athos wondered what Treville's replacement would be like...at a time when it was the Cardinal who had the King's ear.


	3. Constance and Cardinal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her husband had warned her. But what he forgot was the Cardinal.

"You wished to see me, your eminence?" Constance asked, realizing how rusty she was with titles of address.

"I did," he said, standing behind his desk. "I have received a report of threats against my life. Reports from your husband, concerning -"

"With respect, what concern is this of mine?" Constance asked, already bracing herself for whatever assault would strike her back, as the Cardinal hadn't approached her.

None came.

"This concerns you in that I see you as a character witness for the reported and the reporter," the Cardinal said. "Tell me of your husband."

More than a little relieved he hadn't asked about d'Artagnan first, "What do you wish to know?" Constance asked.

"The purpose of being a character witness is to illuminate the characters of others," he quipped, and Constance hid a smile. "What sort of man is your husband?"

"He is my husband. To whom I must return once I am done answering your questions. My apologies, your -"

"Yes, yes, I understand, my dear."

"You...do?"

"Oh yes. And to that end, I can offer you an annulment of the sort which would leave you in command of all properties and lands," the Cardinal said. "You need never worry about his hand or his influence or his family again."

 _Divorce? Does he think me protestant?_ and a dark little corner of her mind seized upon that with fervor and dared ask _Does d'Artagnan? Or does he feel safe loving me, knowing I cannot leave my husband?_ She mentally shook herself. "My parents always said such power lies only in the hands of the Holy Father the Pope."

A strange smile briefly on his face. "Quite true. And that is from whom I obtained the permission for the annulment from." _Pope Urban owed me years ago, and not even a desire to see me dead, nixes debt. He gave me these documents some time ago, and they await only being filled out where the names are required._ "And, naturally, that says nothing about what gratitude his Majesty our King would bestow upon a woman who was integral to the saving of one of his foremost advisors."

Constance sighed. "My husband is a private man, one who keeps his heart close, and his confidences closer. I am not in his inner circle, your eminence, but I know what I hear as he sleeps and what I overhear him saying to others."

The Cardinal watched and waited, listening to it all.

"He...he knows I caught part of his conversation with - I do not think they were his friends, though they may have been, simply friends I have never seen before... And, not knowing how much I heard, he..." and Constance made herself trail off. _The Cardinal would only be suspicious if I gladly threw my husband under the horse, would he not?_

"I see," the Cardinal said. "Your husband feared you would report him, or would tell what you heard to someone who would do so. So he casts blame upon good d'Artagnan, in case your husband's plans against me are reported."

Constance nodded. "Yes. You have captured it far better than I could have described it," thinking a touch of flattery wouldn't hurt - _men have egos, after all_. "There is nothing else I could mention; I wish I could be more help..."

"You have been a great assist, mi'lady," the Cardinal said. "Go freely," he dismissed her.

_I shall._


End file.
